1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to communications equipment, and more particularly to a conferencing system with an integrated network interface device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Audio, video, and data conferencing systems have become an increasingly popular and valuable business communications tool. Conferencing systems facilitate natural communication between persons or groups of persons situated remotely from each other, thus streamlining the communication and decision-making process, and obviating the need for expensive and time-consuming business travel.
Generally, prior conferencing systems suffer from disadvantages due to the ever-present design conflict between size and capability. Since videoconferencing systems in particular are, typically, physically located atop a display monitor, users demand space efficient systems which are not too large or cumbersome to operate in such a configuration. Furthermore, the demand for operational capabilities of videoconferencing systems is also increasing (e.g., users desire higher quality video and audio input/output and more network flexibility).
Prior conferencing devices and systems, typically, are limited in their audio output frequency response, partly due to size constraints affecting their design. Furthermore, prior systems have limited interface capabilities with respect to peripheral devices and communication networks. Still further, prior systems are limited in their ability to accurately locate the conference speaker and to track the camera to an audio source (e.g., the conference speaker).